A New Face in the Time of Peril
by IceAngel5
Summary: The title tells it all, it's basically a new character in Digimon Frontier, an exiting, action filled story! Shant say no more, you'll have to read to find out! Please R+R! Thanx!! *Completed!*
1. My bow is worse then my bite, Foxerromon...

Disclaimer: Hey all, it's me again, IceAngel, writing ANOTHER Digimon story! This one is about Digimon Frontier (04) though not Digimon (01) * I forgot what it's called* oops, lol! Anyway, I do not own the Digimon characters, or shows, or anything like that. I do, however, own Kelsuro Nakomura (a person I made up) and this story (a story I made up) *laughs - in this story the all of the kids are 13 except Tommy who's 8* and without further ado here's the first chapter of the story "A New Face in the Time of Peril".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* My bow is worse then my bite, Foxerromon, the secret Legendary Worrier*  
  
The Legendary Worriers were in a dilemma; they were jammed in a corner of rock.even Kazumon was trapped!  
  
Flashback  
  
While they were walking along a bunch of Tentomons had ran to them saying.  
  
"Please, please help us.some of our friends are stuck in the Dark Cave, and we can't help them.we're too small." a Tentomon said. The other Tentomon looked helpless.  
  
"OKAY, lets get them!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kouji said.  
  
The Tentomon lead them into the dark cave for a-little while, and then disappeared! The Chosen Children still walked along, trying to find the helpless Tentomons. After a while they realized they were lost and tried to find their way back, but couldn't. The Tentomon came back, claming they heard something in the distance, and then had forced them into a corner! They digivoulved into a Kabuterrimon and had some-how got some Halsimon, Shellmon and Piemon into the cave as well, but the digimon weren't on the Legendary Worriers' side.  
  
The kids 'spirit evolved', but it was too close to fight.there was rock all around them and the only way out was being blocked by a bunch of VERY angry digimon. Too many to fight, too little space, they were afraid of hitting each other as they tried to fight the digimon, they un-spirit evolved.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Takuya and Zowi got hit, and fainted. Neemon and Bokomon had fainted as well, from the sheer terror of being trapped. They others were throwing rocks at the digimon, tiring fast.  
  
"What do we do?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I don't know!" J.P. replied.  
  
"This is annoying, every time we hit one two come in its place!" Kouji shouted.  
  
"We've got to keep fighting!" J.P. said.  
  
Just as Piemon did a 'Card magic' attack, to finish off the kids, a large black and golden brown girl/fox-type digimon blocked the cards path with a long metal-looking bow! The fox-girl stood on two legs (like Kazumon); her skin was all black except for a golden brown bikini, and fox-like mask on her head (it only covered half her head.like Shakuyamon), she had blue hair, purple eyes, a long metal-looking bow and a quiver of arrows. She also had a  
  
"Symbol!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"A what?" Tommy asked.  
  
"A symbol, on her forehead, it looks like a crescent moon and a star!" Kouji replied. ((IceAngel: Fyi-it looked sort-of like this (* only the moon is more curved and the star is more in the middle.))  
  
The fox-girl disappeared, and then reappeared behind all the digimon, shot some of her arrows, while saying 'Star Wall'. Stars flew out from the points of the arrows and formed a huge wall, every time a star hit a digimon, it evaporated! Half the digimon were gone, but the other half were pissed off. They joined together and did one powerful attack, 'Destruction Blast'.  
  
"It hit her!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"Oh NO!!" J.P. shouted as well.  
  
"Please be ok." Kouji whispered to himself.  
  
The attack did hit her head on, but the girl-digimon put up her bow as a blocking system.it worked! Piemon threw some cards at the CC to distract the fox-girl, as she was protecting them Shellmon did a 'Water Blast' attack on her. She tried to put up a defense but failed to do so in time. The attack hit her, hard and fast, she flew back into a cave wall.  
  
"Ohhhhh." The girl whispered, and fell to her knees.  
  
The fox got up and did a 'Blue Moon' attack, a big blue crescent moon came out of her chest, and shot at the digimon, they were gone.  
  
"YAYYY!!!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" The fox-girl digimon asked, in a clear voice, as she walked over to them.  
  
"We're fine, just a little worn out that's all." J.P. answered.  
  
"Um, Fox, or whatever your name is. are you going to put that thing away?" Tommy asked nervously as he pointed to the bow in her hand.  
  
"My name is Foxerromon, or at least it is when I'm in this form, and yes I will put away my bow." At that last word she strapped her bow to her back and started walking away.  
  
"Wait! Foxerromon, where are you going?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know yet." Foxerromon answered.  
  
"Oh.you're a Legendary Worrier right?" J.P. asked.  
  
"Yeah, your point?" Foxerromon boorishly said.  
  
"My point being, maybe you could join us good Legendary Worriers!" J.P. said.  
  
Foxerromon thought for about a second before she answered with a "Sure, why not?"  
  
"I'm going to get some firewood." Kouji suddenly whispered, then walked into the shadows.  
  
"Where did you see firewood?" Tommy asked.  
  
"We passed some just seconds before we got trapped." Kouji answered, before he got too far into the shadows, he looked back and said, "Thanks for saving us Foxerromon, but make sure you protect those two lumps on the floor more often then protecting me." Then walked away.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Foxerromon asked.  
  
"Yeah, you kind-a get used to it after spending a LONG while with him." J.P. said, purposely shouting 'long' into the shadows so Kouji could hear.  
  
"You guys, I'm going to un-spirit evolve so I can help out in waking up those two." Foxerromon said and stepped back.  
  
She started glowing a light brown, brighter and brighter until too bright to look at, then finally it stopped. A girl, about their age, was standing were Foxerromon had stood. The girl was tall, had mid-long brown hair (all pulled back behind her ears and draped over her shoulders accept for one lock of hair in front, by her right eye), hazel eyes, wearing a dark, dark purple shirt, dark blue jeans, a light blue jacket, and had on normal street shoes. She also had a bow and quiver or arrows strapped to her back.  
  
  
  
"Hey, my name's Kelsuro!" She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My imitation of Rika: Who the heck is this girl.and what is she doing in the Digital world? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: *Laughs* Hey, I hope you liked that chapter of the story "A New Face in the Time of Peril." Please Review, I LOVE reading in on how you like my story. I'll write more very soon! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	2. Information

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I don't own any of the original characters in Digimon frontier, but I do own Kelsuro Nakomura and this story. *Didn't I just say this? *Fyi: this chap. is going to have some flashbacks.just a warning. Anyway here's the next chapter in "A New Face in the Time of Peril".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Information*  
  
"Huh?? What's your name?" Tommy said.  
  
"Kelsuro." Kelsuro said.  
  
"Oh. Kelsuro, huh? Neat name!" Tommy said.  
  
"Thanks!" She said.  
  
A little while later Kouji came back with an armful of wood. He dropped the wood down and started to make a pile big enough to light up the whole cave. Soon there was a huge crackling fire in the middle of the cave.  
  
"Wow, nice job!" J.P. said, amazed.  
  
"Thanks." Kouji said.  
  
With the help of Kelsuro, the kids got the rest of the group up. Groggily they each got up, and started complaining that some part of their body hurt. Bokomon and Neemon were awake now as well. They were all sitting around the fire talking, mostly trying to decide where Kelsuro came from. Then Takuya asked one very strong question and got one very long answer.  
  
"Who the heck are you, and how did you get to the digital world?" Takuya asked Kelsuro.  
  
"My name is Kelsuro Nakomura, and I came to the Digital world by the means of a talking Trailmon. Boy, was that a surprise! One minute I was coming home after my class, and then the next I was here." She said, and looked off into the distance.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kelsuro was walking a-long, busy strapping her bow to her back, when suddenly her phone started buzzing. She paid no attention to it. A short walk later she got onto a train, heading for home, or so she thought. The train started to roll and Kelsuro was off. They were in a tunnel that was golden brown, and seemed to go on for miles! It took her about two seconds to realize she wasn't going home, so she decided to look around.  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you!" A voice said.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"Me, the train your on isn't a normal train, kid, my name is Fumes, I'm a trailmon." Fumes replied.  
  
"Oh." Kelsuro said.  
  
"Uh-oh." Fumes suddenly said.  
  
"Uh-oh? What kind of uh-oh?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"Were going to land in a mine field as soon as we stop souring uh-oh." Fumes answered in a panic.  
  
"Oh shoot." Kelsuro whispered.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Fumes shouted.  
  
Kelsuros phone started to ring a very high-pitched ring. She took it out and looked at it. While she did, it started to change into something else, a D-Tector; it was light blue and golden brown.  
  
"Whoa!" Kelsuro whispered.  
  
CRASH!   
  
End of Flashback  
  
"When I woke up the trailmon was gone. My D-Tector then said, "Go find your un-known friends, they are in need of your assistance." And it lead me here, to find you guys.  
  
"What class has a bow?" Tommy asked, after she had finished.  
  
"Well the class that I go to is called archery." Kelsuro answered.  
  
"Doesn't archery normally just have a wooden bow??" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yeah, it does, normally, but I shoot better with a metal bow then I do with a wooden one, and sensei' said it would be ok." She said.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Takuya replied.  
  
"I have a question. How did you get your Spirit?" Zowi asked.  
  
"It was a couple of days ago. I was walking around at night because I thought it would be safer, boy, was I ever wrong." Kelsuro answered.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kelsuro was looking at her D-Tector trying to figure out which way to go when a bunch of Dark Angelmon attacked her! Kelsuro stood her ground, firing arrows at any of the digimon who got too close, until one of them fired a light arrow at her. She ducked; the arrow flew by her and landed in a tree. The tree blew up and in its place stood a bright golden brown light. In the middle of the light was a spirit! It was like the top part of a fox. With a bow in its hand and a moon and star symbol on its forehead, it was beautiful.  
  
"SPIRIT!" Kelsuro shouted.  
  
The spirit flew over to her and into her D-Tector.  
  
"It is time." The D-Tector said.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I became the worrier know as Foxerromon, finished the Dark Angelmon off, scanned the Digi-code and some little Patomon dropped out of it. They ran off, thanking me in the process." Kelsuro finished with a sigh.  
  
"Foxerromon, the Legendary Worrier of the mysterious moon and star symbol, also known as the Midnight-Star, this digimon had always kept to itself except when fighting the enemy." Bakumon rattled off as he read that little green book of his, "How you managed to get it is a mystery. The Spirit, after the big fight, was presumed lost so no one ever talked about it again. It was forgotten." Bakumon said.  
  
"Is he always SO informative?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"For sure." Zowi answered, all the chosen children laughed.  
  
"I'm not done yet" Bakumon said, " The fox spirit is one of the digimon called Renamon and her evolutions. You might, or might not of, seen the resemblance in Kelsuros 'spirit evolution' to Sakuyamon, Renamons last form. Now I'm sure that her 'beast spirit' evolution will have a connection to, probably, Kiyubimon, Renamons first evolution. We have to make looking for Kelsuros beast spirit our first priority. The fate of this world depends on you all having your beast spirit, and all that's left is Kelsuros!" He finished.  
  
"Are you done yet?" J.P. asked, "Good, now that that's settled let's get some rest!" not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok." Everyone agreed.  
  
They all made some beds of leaves and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Hey Kelsuro?" Tommy asked. Waking everybody up in the process.  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"How come your skin was all black, except for your bottom half of your face, I don't know about the top half ether, it was covered by a mask?" Tommy asked in a rather long question.  
  
"It's not black, it's really dark brown. My spirit is basically a copy of Sakuyamon, but with a bow instead of a staff. I also have two lighting stripes going across my legs, a different stile hair and different colors." Kelsuro answered.  
  
"Oh. Ok, good night!" Tommy said.  
  
"Good night" everyone whispered.  
  
*Snore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I hope you liked the next chapter of my story! Please R+R! I'll write more soon! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	3. The 'Beast' of a Fox

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I don't own any of the characters, blah, balh, blah.except Kelsuro and the story. You all know, or should know, that by now! Now before we get to the story I just have ONE THING TO SAY, *just in case you all weren't listening* Foxerromon has a golden brown tail. I forgot to put that in when I was writing my story, oops *smiles sheepishly* we all make mistakes right? Anyway on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* The 'Beast" of a Fox*  
  
The next morning they all woke up rather early, and amazingly found their way out of the cave! When they got out, the kids found that it had snowed over the night. The snow was only about 2 feet deep, but the ground underneath it was slippery. Zowi was cold so she spirit evolved into Zepharamon and flew up high to get warmer. While going down a hill, Kouji tripped over a piece of ice jutting out of the snow.  
  
"Ow" he groaned.  
  
"Hahahahah, great co-ordination!" Takuya shouted as he and the others ran down. *Or in Zepharamons' case flew*  
  
Zepharamon happened to look behind her because she heard a noise, and was amazed to see a huge amount of snow coming toward them!  
  
"RUN!! AVELANCHE!" She shouted.  
  
They did run, but to much despair, the avalanche caught up with them in no time. It buried them in waves and waves of snow. It took about thirty minutes to get out because they were on top, they found each other, but one person was missing.  
  
"Kelsuro!" Kouji whispered.  
  
"Kelsuro, where are you?" Kouji shouted, while the others did the same.  
  
J.P. was looking at Kouji very strangely 'He likes her! Ha-hA, wait till I tell the others!' he thought.  
  
"Look!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"Where?" Zowi asked. She had un-spirit evolved to get out of the snow.wings were useless there.  
  
Takuya saw what Tommy was looking at, "Over there, where Kouji tripped on that block of ice. It's shining!"  
  
It was true the ice was shining; a golden brown light was coming from the block!  
  
"What's that?" Kouji asked.  
  
It was as if his question was answered before it came out of his mouth, for just as he said, "What's that?" The ice cracked and in the middle of the light was, none other then, Kelsuro!  
  
"She's floating right out of the snow!" Tommy whispered in awe.  
  
Kelsuro was also whispering something, "I found it."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Takuya shouted.  
  
Kelsuro stopped floating and walked over to them, "I didn't even tell you want I found!"  
  
"Not that, THAT!" Takuya shouted, he pointed behind Kelsuro.  
  
On the top of the hill stood a big digimon, Dark Nefertimon.  
  
"What do we do?" Tommy asked, "We're to tired to fight!"  
  
"I have a suggestion, RUN!" Takuya said.  
  
Dark Nefertimon ran after them, but not too fast. It was like she only wanted to play.  
  
"What did you find?" Zowi asked Kelsuro, as they ran down a hill easily, while Dark Nefertimon had a-lot of trouble.  
  
"Here I'll show you!" Kelsuro shouted. She stopped running, spun around, took out her D-Tector, and shouted "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" She evolved in a golden brown light; when the light subsided a huge fox digimon was standing there! *It looked exactly like Kyubimon, just different markings, and a different symbol*  
  
"Kioxermon!" it shouted in a girlish voice.  
  
The Dark Nefertimon did a "Rock Parliament" attack but Kioxermon did a 'Star Tornado' attack, the attack came from her mouth and was way stronger then the others' attack! Right after the 'Star Tornado' attack Kioxermon did a 'Swift Moon' attack, this one came from her tails. They opened then were surrounded but a blue flame, within the blue flame was a silver moon, one on each tail. They shot towards Dark Nefertimon like bullets, and hit! This was too much for her; she backed away then, ran.  
  
Kioxermon un-spirit evolved, then ran to the others, "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine, just a-little tiered." Takuya said.  
  
"That was amazing!" Bokomon said, " You controlled your beast spirit, Kioxermon! Kioxermon is amazingly fast, her attacks are 'Star Tornado' and 'Swift Moon" which we just saw, but there's another attack "Liquid Shield". It is said that this attack can withstand any attack, good or evil, so I would suggest you had better be careful!" he finished.  
  
" I think we'd better get to sleep.I'm beat!" Kelsuro said.  
  
Everyone agreed and they went to sleep.  
  
*Snore*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Hey all, I hope you liked that chapter!! Please R+R!!! Thank- you for all who review all ready! ~*~IceAngel~*~ I'll try to write more as soon as I can! 


	4. Separated

Disclaimer: Hey all, I know, I know this is really fast, I JUST put up the other chap. but I really wanted to get this chap. up before I went on vacation! The only thing that I own here is the story and Kelsuro. Now here's the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Separated*  
  
The next morning-Kelsuro woke up first, so she started making breakfast, meat apples and some warm water. She had to make a fire so that kind-of woke everyone up. Kouji got up first, muttering about the cold, then J.P., smelling the food, everyone else woke up complaining that the avalanche did more damage then they had imagined.  
  
"OH, FOOD!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Tommy said.  
  
"That's because we haven't!" Takuya replied.  
  
"Ok, enough with the chat lets get on with the food!"  
  
They all ate happily, then started walking, trying to get away from the snow. A little while later Tommy said "No snow!"  
  
"Huh?" Kouji asked.  
  
"There isn't any more snow around, look!" Tommy said again.  
  
"Oh!" The Chosen Children were thinking so much about what had happened the day before, that they didn't realize that they had stopped walking on snow, it was now regular dirt.  
  
"Well, this is much nicer then snow, it's not so cold!" Zowi exclaimed.  
  
"I agree!" J.P. said.  
  
"You would agree on anything if it was said by Zowi!" Takuya joked.  
  
They started to argue on who was right but were disrupted by Grumblemon!  
  
"No, Grumblemon!" Zowi whispered.  
  
"Yes, Grumblemon and some of his friends too!" Grumblemon said.  
  
Just as he said that, Ranamon and Murcurymon stepped into view.  
  
"Hello sugar! You're a new face!" Ranamon said to Kelsuro.  
  
"Yes, that, she is!" Murcurymon replied.  
  
"I haven't been around these parts" Kelsuro said, then added, "SUGAR." to Ranamon.  
  
"Dos't thou wish to be eliminated?" Murcurymon said, defending the bad legendary worrier.  
  
"No, thou doesn't, but you are!" Kelsuro challenged, imitating Murcurymons accent.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, Kioxermon!" Kelsuro said.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, Metal Kabuterrimon!" J.P. said.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, Zepharamon!" Zowi shouted.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, KendoGarrurumon" Kouji shouted.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, Burning Greymon!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Beast spirit evolution, CorIccacumon!" shouted Tommy.  
  
"We'll take care of Grumblemon!" Burning Greymon and KendoGarrurumon said.  
  
"We'll take care of Ranamon!" CorIccacumon and Metal Kabuterrimon shouted.  
  
"So, I guess that leaves Murcurymon to us, huh?" Zepharamon asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Kioxermon answered.  
  
They both attacked at the same time, 'Fury Wind' 'Star Tornado', their attacks hit Grumblemon and sent him flying out of site!  
  
"Well I guess that takes care of him!" Zepharamon said.  
  
"Yeah!" Kioxermon agreed.  
  
Meanwhile Ranamon did a 'Jealousy Rain' attack on CorIccacumon and Metal Kabuterrimon they went down. Burning Greymon did 'Wildfire Tsunami' attack on Murcurymon; he did a 'Dark Reflection' attack, KendoGarrurumon and Burning Greymon went down as well. Ranamon threw CorIccacumon and Metal Kabuterrimon right into KendoGarrurumon and Burning Greymon, they all un- spirit evolved, forming a pile of disheveled kids. Bokomon and Neemon ran over to them. Zepharamon, also, flew quickly over to them, with Kioxermon making sure she wasn't attacked. Just as Zepharamon got close to the kids, Murcurymon did a 'Dark Reflection' attack, headed right for all the Chosen Children.  
  
"No way I'm going to let that happen!" Kioxermon whispered, "Liquid Shield!" It came from her forehead and spread around the kids just in time to protect them from the attack! In the process of protecting her friends she, herself, got hit! The 'Dark Reflection' had somehow bounced from the shield, shooting directly into her!  
  
"Oh my goodness," Bokomon whispered, inside the shield "I forgot."  
  
"What did you forget?" Tommy asked.  
  
"That attack is very dangerous!" Bokomon said.  
  
"Why, I got hit by it and it didn't hurt so much" Takuya put in.  
  
  
  
"But that was when it was reflection something! Right?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"Right!" He replied.  
  
"'Dark Reflection', when not reflecting anything, has the power to separate the Legendary Worrier from its spirit, of in this case." Bokomon said in a panic.  
  
"It's going to separate Kelsuro from her spirit!" Kouji finished for him!  
  
"Will she live?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I don't know." Bokomon said barley above a whisper.  
  
Kioxermon had suddenly turned black, melted into Foxerromon who turned black, then melted again into Kelsuro who also was black! Kelsuros symbol, the Midnight-Star, came out of her chest, grew smaller, then hardened into a necklace. Suddenly a bright golden brown light came out of Kelsuro, flew out in front of her, and melted into a DigiEgg. She stopped being black, grabbed both the necklace and the DigiEgg, and then ran over to the others! Her shield had disappeared, but so had Murcurymon!  
  
"What the heck is this?" Kelsuro asked Bokomon.  
  
"Oh my, that, my human friend is a DigiEgg. The only problem is, I don't know if it is a good one or if it is evil!" Bokomon told her.  
  
"Who cares, I'll protect it forever!" Kelsuro said.  
  
"It's moving!" Tommy shouted.  
  
CRACK  
  
The DigiEgg broke and out jumped Viximon ((Disclaimer: For all of you who don't know- Viximon looks like a Patomon. Except Viximon had a bushy tail and she has smaller fox-like ears, she's basically a small fox))  
  
"Hi, Kelsuro, my names Viximon!" Viximon said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all, I hope you liked that chap. Please R+R! Thank you! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	5. Who's that?

Disclaimer: Hey all, here I am back from my vacation! AAAANNNNDDDD Here's the next chapter of my story!! Yay* ignore that* N-e-way. Here it is.  
  
OH before I start I wanted to thank all my reviewers.  
  
1st - Carter T. - thank-you sooo incredibly much for giving me tips, reviewing ALL my chapters, and answering my questions, I never could have done it with-out ya, girl!  
  
2nd - Cyrus J. - Thank you for giving me all those complements, reviewing my chapters.. *Well sort-of anyway* and also thanks for being there!  
  
3rd - TerrierLee - thank-you for reviewing that's soooo nice! I'm glad you liked my Viximon thing! I'm sure you'll like my next chapters!!  
  
And to anyone else *ether I've forgotten or just reviewed* thanks I appreciate everything!!  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Viximon, huh? How cute!" Arbormon said.  
  
The chosen children spun around and there was Arbormon, sneering as usual.  
  
"Don't diss my partner!!" Kelsuro said.  
  
"I can diss who-ever I like!" Arbormon replied.  
  
"Oh no you can't!" Takuya shouted, the others started walking towards Arbormon.  
  
"Huh-huh-uh." Arbormon said, wagging a finger at them, "You can't go any further." He opened a-little bottle, pinkish dust flew out and surrounded them. The chosen children were trapped. "That was too easy, no?"  
  
"No." Kelsuro said walking towards him, with Viximon on her shoulder. "You forgot someone!"  
  
"Oh like you and your little pet can hurt me." Arbormon said sneering again.  
  
"We can and will" Kelsuro answered slowly.  
  
"You're a wimp!" Arbormon said, "What can a wimp do?"  
  
"WHAT did you call my partner?" Viximon shouted, "You should have thought twice before calling Kelsuro a wimp!"  
  
Viximon jumped off Kelsuros shoulder and rammed into Arbormon. Arbormon just held onto Viximon with on hand and said, "Watch this!" he slammed the other fist into Kelsuro, she flew back into the ground and didn't get up.  
  
"KELSURO!" Viximon shouted. She was struggling so hard, but to no avail.  
  
Kelsuro lifted her head, "Viximon!" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly a bright golden grown light flew from Kelsuros D-Tector to Viximon!  
  
"Whaaaa?" Arbormon asked.  
  
The bright light stopped and in it's place stood, none other then, Renamon! ((Disclaimer-Fyi: I did make some changes to Renamon, nothing serious, the ying-yaing symbol on Renamons knees and arms are just changed into the Midnight-Star symbol. That's all! ))  
  
"You're going to pay for punching Kelsuro, Arbormon!" Renamon said quietly.  
  
"Uh-oh." Arbormon whispered.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, *Renamon does a back-flip, a bright golden brown star forms in front of her, diamonds come out of her arms, and shoots at Arbormon*  
  
"ARRRRGGGGG!!!" Arbormon said, he ran.  
  
"Wow, she's a rookie?" Tommy exclaimed. When they could finally move again, they all ran over to where Kelsuro was asking, "Are you ok?"  
  
Renamon walked, quickly, over to where Kelsuro laid, as well, the others let her pass. She lifted Kelsuros head gently, "You are ok, aren't you?" She asked quietly.  
  
" Of course I am! What do you all think I am, a wimp?" Kelsuro asked, eyes shining.  
  
"No, never!" Everyone quickly said, backing up.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny, I'm getting up now" Kelsuro replied. She did, with the help of Renamon, then said, "I think we should rest." And sank back down.  
  
"Ok!" The others agreed, and decided to take a "cat" nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all, I hope you liked that chap. of my story!! I'll write more as soon as I can! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	6. The voice

Disclaimer: Hey all, this is the next chap. of my story.. I hope you all like it!  
  
Also My Thanks to: Carter T. - for everything! + Cyrus and Halomon - also for everything!  
  
And 2 anyone who reviewed!  
  
Here's the next chap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the group woke up they decided to walk around a bit, knowing that some evil was awaiting their arrival, but not without some complaining.  
  
"Walking? Again?" J.P. complained.  
  
"I haven't walked this much since camp!" Zowi stated.  
  
"Ohhhh, my feet hurt." Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"We'll only be walking a short distance." Takuya said soothingly.  
  
"That must be the thousandth time you said that!" J.P. said, fairly disappointed.  
  
"For once, I agree with you." Kouji said harshly.  
  
"*Sigh* aren't you going to complain too Kelsuro?" Takuya asked.  
  
"No, I'm used to walking, I try to run every day!" Kelsuro answered.  
  
"How about you Renamon?" Takuya asked, "Are you tiered yet.  
  
"I am part of Kelsuro, with her strength in me, I can not grow as tiered as you." Renamon answered, smartly.  
  
"Ummm, ok. Sure. How about you Bokomon, Neemon?" he asked.  
  
"YES, I am very tiered but I choose not to inform you of this information because I know you would have to worry about me. That is something I don't want." Bokomon stated.  
  
"I'm just too tiered to say I'm tiered." Neemon answered.  
  
They all laughed, but the laughing didn't laugh for very long because it suddenly got pitch black out.  
  
"Whoa, who turned off the lights?" J.P. asked.  
  
"I don't know but it's pretty scary in here." Tommy said nervously.  
  
"I agree." Zowi whispered.  
  
"You should be!" A voice boomed.  
  
"Who said that?" Kouji asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me!" he demanded.  
  
"I choose not to be demanded, no form of light, ice, fire or wind shall prevail! Only me." the voice said.  
  
"Ohhh, I feel so weak, so tiered." Tommy whispered suddenly.  
  
"I feel tiered too, kid." J.P. said.  
  
"It's probably because we haven't had any good sleep in a while." Zowi whispered.  
  
"I don't understand how come everyone is being affected, even J.P., and Kouji isn't? He's a form of light, isn't he?" Takuya asked groggily.  
  
"Who says I'm not being affected?" Kouji asked.  
  
"What I want to know," Kouji continued, "is how come Kelsuro isn't saying anything? Did she fall asleep or something?"  
  
"No, I didn't fall asleep, in fact, I'm not even tiered. Even though my spirit is the moon and star, light and darkness." Kelsuro said.  
  
"I know why you're not affected!" Bokomon whispered.  
  
"Why?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"Because you and your digimon partner are nature type, no matter what your spirit, as you say it, is." The voice boomed. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dark Flamedramon, a fire digimon!"  
  
"Hey, how come it doesn't affect you but it affects me?" Takuya asked.  
  
"It doesn't affect him because it's his attack!" Neemon said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Amazingly he is correct." Bokomon said.  
  
"Well at least we can still fight, that attack doesn't affect us!" Kelsuro said to Renamon, she nodded.  
  
"Lets see how this one affects you! FIREBALL CYCLONE!" Dark Flamedramon shouted.  
  
A bunch of fireballs came out of his fists and swirled into a tight spiral, aiming right at Kelsuro and Renamon! Renamon grabbed Kelsuro and jumped up high, too high for the cyclone to hit.  
  
"I see him over there. This guy is tricky, he disappears into the darkness then fires, sound all too familiar." Kelsuro whispered to Renamon.  
  
" But I know how to beat him," she continued, "You have to fire on him from above. Right now, you only have one shot to do this because if we try to do it again he'll figure it out, aim very carefully"  
  
"How can I shot at him with me Diamond Storm if I'm holding you?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Drop me." Kelsuro said, as if that part was obvious.  
  
"But what if I miss?" Renamon asked.  
  
"You won't, I trust you." Kelsuro replied.  
  
"I trust you too. Here it goes!" Renamon said. She dropped Kelsuro into the darkness and shouted "DIAMOND STORM!" aimed right at Dark Flamedramon, the sped down to get Kelsuro. Renamon caught Kelsuro, landed on the ground, hard but without a sound, and looked around.  
  
"Are you looking for me? Too late, FIREBALL CYCLONE" Dark Flamedramon shouted.  
  
Renamon acted quickly, she knew that the fireballs would hit them even if she jumped, so she pulled Kelsuro behind her and said, "Diamond Storm!"  
  
The fire attack blew right threw the nature one with ease and blasted Renamon to her feet, Kelsuro, however, was unharmed. This time it was Kelsuro who moved in front of her partner, placed her feet firmly to the ground, and looked Dark Flamedramon square in the eyes.  
  
"I would get out pf the way girl before you get hurt." Dark Flamedramon whispered harshly.  
  
"I won't move just so it would make it easier to hurt my partner." Kelsuro said back.  
  
"Suit yourself. FIREBALL CYCLONE!" he shouted.  
  
Eight voices shouted "Kelsuro!" and everything went silent. Just as the fireballs were about to hit, six different colored lights shot out, red- blue-green-pink-yellow- and golden brown, all shooting to the same place Renamon.  
  
Renamon glowed a bright golden brown, and the started to change, fast. MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION! When the light subsided there was a more human then beast looking digimon in its place. "Taomon." she said. Taomon ran and pushed Kelsuro out of the way. Kelsuro landed with a thud.  
  
"Taomon look-out behind you!" Kelsuro shouted.  
  
Taomon turned and did a 'Thousand Spell' attack. It blew through the fireballs, like the fireballs blew through her diamond storm, and hit Dark Flamedramon. He shouted then disappeared.  
  
"For now" Kelsuro whispered quietly.  
  
She ran to Taomons side and said, "Great job!" then she turned and said to the others "I couldn't have done it without you guys' help! Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem, now that we can finally move and the darkness is gone, lets walk some more!" Takuya jokingly said.  
  
"Ohhh, you'd better be glad you're joking!" J.P. shouted at him.  
  
"If you don't mind, Kelsuro, I'm going to de-digi evolve. I'm quite tiered." Taomon said to Kelsuro.  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Kelsuro said.  
  
She did, then everyone decided to sleep off the weariness for the night. Kelsuro laid on her back, not able to go to sleep, for the entire thing she saw was still running threw her head. Suddenly her D-Tector made a beeping noise. Afraid it was going to wake everyone up she took it out and pushed a button. Renamon appeared beside her. Kelsuros D-Tector stopped beeping and flashed saying,  
  
"Kelsuro - Renamon, I know that you are weary but you must get ready for a new test. You have the trust and partnership of each other now you must find something else. You each have to find a half of a heart; only then will your final evolution come forth."  
  
It stopped flashing and went silent.  
  
"That was Ophanimon! I wonder what she meant by we have to find a half a heart?" Kelsuro whispered.  
  
"I don't think we will have to wait long for the answer to come out, but until it does we must be on our guard." Renamon whispered back, " For now, at least, I think we should get some rest and think about the message in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Night Renamon." Kelsuro said and lay down.  
  
"Good night Kelsuro." Renamon whispered back and lay down beside her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked that chap. of the story! And as usual, please review I love reading them! I'll write some more soon! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	7. A new disaster

Disclaimer: Hey all, by now you should all know that I don't unfortunately own Digimon or any of the characters, except Kelsuro and another digimon that I'm not gonna mention because that'll rune the whole thing. *Actually my friend Cyrus owns him but Cyrus said I'm allowed to use him. *  
  
Now thanks to my super reviewers-  
  
1st - Carter T. - My gosh I agree with Kat, your are a super reviewer! Thank-you for all the help you've given me so far, and I hope you approve of this chapter!  
  
2nd - Cyrus J. - Thanks! You're a super reviewer as well; never missed a single chapter and you also have given me some great advice! I really hope you like this chapter! Also thank-you for letting me use your digimon!  
  
My thanks also go to any other people that have reviewed my story!  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone woke up late, the sun had all ready rose above the horizon. J.P., amazingly, was the first one up because his stomach was rumbling so loudly. He woke everyone up to help him make breakfast. After breakfast, (meat apples again) the kids walked along not really knowing were they were going but always sure that something would happen along the way. Takuya was the first one to say anything,  
  
"Let's do something besides walk!" he said.  
  
" *Sigh* like do what?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Like do ANYTHING! I don't know!" Takuya shouted into Kouji.  
  
"Well there's no use shouting, besides we have to decide something." Kouji said quietly.  
  
"What do we have to decide?" Takuya asked, getting more and more annoyed.  
  
"Whether or not we're going to go into that HUGE forest." Kouji replied.  
  
"What forest *looks toward were Kouji points* oh." Takuya whispered.  
  
The forest that they had come to was huge, the trees had to be as big as the empire state building. Blocking out all the sunlight, it was pretty dark but not too dark because you could still see your surroundings.  
  
"Not much else to do." Zowi said to the boys.  
  
"Lets go in!" Tommy exclaimed, in that small voice of his.  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing that can take us if we work together!" J.P. agreed.  
  
"Ok," Takuya said, "I guess that's decided! Kouji what about you?"  
  
"You know I'm in." Kouji whispered.  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon? Kelsuro? How about you guys?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I don't really *Snap* 'what were you saying?' Bokomon whispered. Nothing" Neemon said, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"As my colleague was saying I think we should go into the forest!" Bokomon said to Takuya.  
  
Takuya looked at Kelsuro, " Anything would be better then this dump!" she said.  
  
"OK!! Then let's GO!!" Takuya ended in a shout.  
  
They walked into the forest, looked around, heard a snap, and then decided to go on. Unfortunately, Renamon heard that snap as well and left the kids to go check it out. Kelsuro also heard something and went to go check that out as well. Regrettably, the partners were separated while they went to go check the sounds out.  
  
"Now," Takuya was saying as all of this was happening, " we have to stick together so no-one gets lost."  
  
"Too bad you didn't say that before, we all ready lost Kelsuro and Renamon." Kouji said with a small laugh.  
  
"Huh?" Takuya asked, "What do you mean we all ready lost Kelsuro and Renamon?"  
  
"What Kouji is trying to say is that Kelsuro and Renamon went off on their own." Bokomon said  
  
"I saw them go in different directions!" Neemon said stupidly. ((IceAngel: Fyi- not to judge on his character or anything ^_~!))  
  
"WHAT?" Takuya shouted, "Ohhh, I hate being right-t-t-t-t!" on his last word Takuya tripped and fell into a very deep hole, along with him came the rest of the group. Takuya had grabbed onto Bokomon in hopes to keep himself up, Bokomon had grabbed onto Neemon, Neemon who-in turn- grabbed onto Tommy, Tommy grabbed onto J.P., J.P. grabbed onto Zowi, and Zowi had grabbed onto Kouji. They all landed with a THUMP!  
  
"Ouch!" Tommy shouted.  
  
"I agree with the kid that hurt!" J.P. said.  
  
"Yeah!" Zowi agreed.  
  
"Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Neemon said.  
  
"That's because you didn't have all the people fall onto you!" Takuya shouted.  
  
That started it; everybody went into defense mode and fought with each other.  
  
*Back with Renamon*  
  
Renamon walked around, trying to find Kelsuro, while her mind drifted off to other things. 'I wonder what that message meant? I have to find a half a heart, but how can I do that without Kelsuro? I need her, she's my partner!' She thought. Suddenly Renamon disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
*Back with Kelsuro*  
  
Kelsuro was also walking around trying to find her partner and her friends. Her mind went to other things, 'I hope the others are all right. Hmmmm, that message is really bothering me. Ophanimon said that I have to find a half a heart to be able to make Renamons final form come out.'  
  
Kelsuro stumbled a bit because a tree root had caught her foot. ' I hope I can find Renamon soon, Ophanimon said that we would each have to find a half a heart but how do I know if Renamon found a half a heart if she isn't even with me? If I find the others maybe Takuya would help me figure this out.'  
  
There, Kelsuro stopped and looked around. "I hope Renamons ok, I need her with me so I can know that she's here though.' "RENAMON!" Kelsuro shouted and disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
In a few seconds she re-appeared on a meadow with one lone tree in the whole place.  
  
Renamon jumped out of the tree and smirked, "I was wondering when you would get here!"  
  
Kelsuro smiled, "I would stop smiling if I were you girl!" A voice growled. ((IceAngel-I'm big on voices aren't I?))  
  
"Who said that?" Kelsuro asked.  
  
"I did!" A huge beastly digimon came down from the sky, "My name is Shougun Greymon." ((IceAngel - Shougun Greymon is basically an Angelmon with lots more armor, a shield, and a 'cloud' sward, this digimon is not mine, its Cyrus's))  
  
"I hope you are ready to die!" he yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Declaimer: Hahahaha, it's a cliffhanger! Don't worry; I won't leave it like that for long! (Knowing me I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow!) I'll write more soon, very soon! As usual please R+R! Thank-you! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	8. A new disaster part2

Disclaimer: I told you I'd write more soon! Lol ^_^!  
  
Thank-you for all my reviewers- Carter T - Cyrus J - kt - TerrierLee - and all the rest!! P.s.- Cyrus, I'm only going to use your digimon, not your character, *winks* you can make your own story!  
  
Anyway here's the next chapter! Fyi- some Kouji teasing. Some occ.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You will die!" Shougun Greymon shouted.  
  
*Back with the other CC*  
  
"Did you here that?" Takuya whispered.  
  
The other chosen children stopped fighting and listened.  
  
"Yes, I did! Who cares?" Kouji said back.  
  
"You should! It's probably shouting at Kelsuro!" J.P. said to Kouji and winked.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" Kouji shouted.  
  
"Am I right?" J.P. said.  
  
Kouji turned away and said quietly, "We should help her!"  
  
"Yeah! Kelsuro can't beat that thing on her own, lets GO!" J.P. shouted.  
  
"There at it again aren't they?" Zowi asked Tommy.  
  
"Yup." Tommy said.  
  
"I'll go!" Neemon said.  
  
"Neemon!" Bokomon shouted, "There is no way I am letting you go out there! You would be destroyed. I think Kouji should go!" he finished, and then looked at Kouji with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" Kouji said, "Takuya should come with me, then when we defeat him we can come back to get you."  
  
"Ok!" Tommy said reluctantly.  
  
"Be careful guys!" Zowi said.  
  
"We will, Careful is our middle name!" Takuya said.  
  
"And stupidity is your last." Bokomon said quietly.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha. Ve-e-ery funny Bokomon!" Takuya whispered.  
  
The kids suddenly heard "HERE I COME!" and Kouji and Takuya nodded their heads and jumped up out of the whole.  
  
"Here we come Kelsuro!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"I hope she's all right!" Kouji whispered.  
  
"What did you say Kouji?" Takuya asked teasingly.  
  
"Shut-up, Takuya." Kouji said, then stopped and stared.  
  
"I don't believe it!" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Takuya asked.  
  
Kouji pointed, Takuya stared and then gasped.  
  
"Whose that?" Takuya asked.  
  
"I think that's our enemy." Kouji replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Takuya asked, quietly.  
  
"Because Kelsuro and Renamon are over there, standing their ground as usual." Kouji muttered.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Takuya shouted, just then Shougun Greymon did a fearsome attack 'Hellfire Tornado', fire came out of his chest and soured at Kelsuro and Renamon.  
  
"Oh no!" Kouji whispered as well.  
  
*Back with Kelsuro and Renamon*  
  
"HELLFIRE TORNADO!" Shougun Greymon shouted, "let's se you dodge that!" he said harshly.  
  
"Renamon?" Kelsuro whispered.  
  
"Kelsuro." Renamon said back.  
  
They both nodded then ran directly at the fire attack, Kelsuro was in front, Renamon in back. Kelsuro took out her D-Tector, held it in front of her; it started to glow. Renamon jumped up high - way above Kelsuro - Kelsuro also jumped, and as the met in the air a bright golden brown light surrounded them!  
  
-"To bring forth your last evolution, you must each find a half a heart." Ophanimons words hung in the air like mist in a cloud. -  
  
Within the golden brown light, Renamons data was being transformed inside a bright blue light; Kelsuros DNA was also being transformed inside a bright purple light. The two lights merged and out came a fox-type digimon!  
  
It flew out of the brown light and destroyed the fire attack.  
  
"I am Shadowlight Reximon!" it said. ((IceAngel: Shadowlight Reximon is a Magic-type digimon, she looks like Sakuyamon, only with more chest armor, no weapons, and a tail. She also has different color asterisks * all over her body, and a moon and star symbol on her chest. Shadowlight Reximon is mine, I own her!))  
  
"And you are the one who's going to die." She said threatening.  
  
"ILLUSION!" she shouted. (Rainbow colors started to come out of her, and surrounded them.)  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Shougun Greymon said, laughing, "Well missy, try this one! Hellfire Tornado!"  
  
The fire was almost to her when the rainbow illusion enclosed around and protected her.  
  
"That didn't hurt at all." Shadowlight Reximon said. "Now it's my turn. MAGIC GLOBE!" Silvery globes came out of her outstretched hands, the rainbow colors spiraled down into them, and the globes shined a million different colors. Then flew at Shougun Greymon. They hit him full force and he stumbled, roared very loudly, then left saying "I'll be back!"  
  
*Back with Kouji and Takuya*  
  
"Wow." Takuya whispered, he glanced at Kouji. Kouji was staring at Shadowlight Reximon with an odd look in his eyes.  
  
"Kouji, snap out of it! She's coming this way. You don't really want her to see you like this do you?" Takuya said in Koujis ear.  
  
"Huh?" Kouji said then blushed a deep, deep red because of the look Takuya was giving him. "Very funny Takuya."  
  
Shadowlight Reximon ran right over them, and got the chosen children while Takuya and Kouji stared. She dropped Zowi, J.P., Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon by them and then walked a couple of few feet away.  
  
"Hey? Kouji, why are you blushing like that?" J.P. asked, then understood. He started laughing while Kouji blushed deeper and walked a few inches away.  
  
Shadowlight Reximon un-Bio merged, but something was wrong. Kelsuro fell to the ground as soon as she did; Renamon dropped to her knees and looked hopeless.  
  
"Kelsuro." Kouji whispered and ran over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Takuya asked as they ran over as well.  
  
"All the energy was directed to me not her." Renamon replied, "She took all of the blows. Just to protect me." Renamon crouched lower and then curled around Kelsuro as if to protect her from any other harm.  
  
"We should let her rest." Bokomon said.  
  
"Yeah." Takuya whispered, they all lied down, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Kouji suddenly got up and walked over to where Renamon was crouched over Kelsuro and said, "Don't worry, she'll pull through." And then sat down right next to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all, I hope you liked that chapter of my story! Please R+R as usual. I'll write more soon! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	9. The Fall

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, first of all everyone should know I don't own any of the characters/digimon except here's Kelsuro and Shadowlight Reximon.  
  
Thank-you reviewers- especially  
  
Tree Kat ~ Thank-you for finally reviewing my first chapter, giving me a huge compliment, and promising to review the others chapter. Thanks Girl! ^_^  
  
Carter T. ~ Thanks for being there, giving me compliments, and answering any questions I might have. I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ also for trying to help me with this chapter!  
  
Cyrus J. ~ Jezz, I sound like a broken record player. Thanks for all those complements. I'm very excited on how you will like this chapter. ~_^  
  
Kt ~ Thanks for reviewing my story and thanks for the compliments. I seriously hope you like this chapter. -^-_-^-  
  
Zappermon ~ Thank-you for the compliment. I'm very glad you like the story so much. ^_^  
  
And to Claws ~ Thanks for the huge compliment you gave me! I'm so glad you liked my story so far!  
  
And to all the reviewers who I forgot.  
  
Now onto the next chapter!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
The next morning Kelsuro was still very tired and beat-up. The kids didn't want to move her so they just left her to Renamon and Kouji's capable hands.  
  
"We have to get out of this plains." Takuya started, "We're way too noticeable here."  
  
"Yeah but how are we going to move Kelsuro?" J.P. asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Takuya whispered.  
  
*Sigh* "Don't you guys know ANYthing?" Zowi asked. "All we have to do is ask Kouji and Renamon to do it!"  
  
"I don't think Kouji would like that very much!" Tommy whispered.  
  
"That's why we're doing it!" J.P. said then laughed.  
  
"Lets go then, HEY Kouji! We have a favor to ask of you!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Uh-oh, *sigh* what is it now Takuya?" Kouji asked, as they walked over to them.  
  
"We want you to carry Kelsuro to the edge of that forest. Renamon can help you if you want. We have to make sure you don't get attacked!" Zowi said.  
  
"Sure, I can carry her." Kouji said and glanced at Renamon, "Renamon, if I stumble make sure you catch her I don't want her to get any more beat up."  
  
"I'll be right behind you all the way." Renamon whispered to Kouji.  
  
Kouji picked up Kelsuro and turned around to face the others.  
  
"I'll go first!" Takuya said, "J.P. you come with me!"  
  
"Gotcha'!" J.P. said.  
  
"I'll go in the back with Tommy!" Zowi stated.  
  
"Where do I go?" Neemon asked.  
  
"I figured we'd go with Kouji." Bokomon replied.  
  
"Ok, that's settled, let's go!" Takuya said excitedly.  
  
They all got to their places, silently except for J.P. who when he passed Kouji he said, "Hold her tight!" with his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, ve-e-ery funny J.P." Kouji muttered.  
  
They started walking towards the forest, all looking at Kouji carrying Kelsuro, and all thinking the same exact thing. 'He likes her!' Even Renamon was glancing considerably.  
  
"Stop looking at me lik..." Kouji started to say but J.P. interrupted "Why are you so uptight?"  
  
"What?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Why are you so uptight?" J.P. asked again.  
  
"I don't understand the question." Kouji said quietly. "But it's probably better that way anyway."  
  
"Huh? Why don't you try being nice for once?" J.P. said loudly.  
  
"I wouldn't." Kouji started to say.  
  
"Know how!" Takuya shouted.  
  
"Stop." Kouji started again.  
  
"Acting like a baby!" J.P. finished.  
  
"No." Kouji said.  
  
"More fighting." Zowi said shallowly.  
  
"Stop." Kouji started again getting more and more annoyed.  
  
"Fighting." Tommy agreed with Zowi.  
  
"I." Kouji said severely.  
  
"Don't know how you do it." Bokomon whispered.  
  
"Watch." Kouji supposed.  
  
"Me!" Neemon said confused.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Kouji shouted fuming.  
  
"Huh?" They all looked at Kouji, as he stood with Kelsuro in his arms, looking like the devil bit him.  
  
"If you had let me finish a sentence you would have known that there was a very big drop right in front of you. You all would have fallen into it if I hadn't stopped you. Renamon didn't you know there was a drop right there?" Kouji asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes I knew, but I didn't want to interrupt you while you were talking, besides I knew you knew about the drop and would stop you anyway." Renamon replied.  
  
"You crazy baka!" J.P. shouted suddenly and shoved Kouji, who then fell right into the crevice!  
  
"Whoa!" Kouji said.  
  
Takuya grabbed Koujis arm and would have fell into the crevice as well if J.P. hadn't grabbed Takuyas leg. Tommy also grabbed Takuyas other leg, and Zowi grabbed J.P.s and Tommys back, one in each hand to help Takuya. Bokomon and Neemon were in the sidelines, shouting out encouragement.  
  
The only thing wrong was that everyone had forgotten about Kelsuro, just as Kouji got pushed, she flew out of his arms and landed hard on the side of the cliff. Luckily a branch was sticking out of the crevice wall, caught her jacket, and slammed her into the rock.  
  
"Ouch,' Kouji thought 'that had to hurt. I have to help her.'  
  
"Hey guys, I appreciate what your doing and all but can you drop me?" Kouji said suddenly.  
  
"DROP YOU?" they all shouted, "What, why?"  
  
"I have to got Kelsuro off that branch her jacket might rip or the branch might snap she landed on it pretty hard. I want you to drop me so I can 'spirit evolve' to get her up and out. You can take care of your self can't you?" Kouji said harshly.  
  
He glanced at Renamon; she was currently trying to figure out the best way to get across the crevice, for Kouji save her partner.  
  
"How come you can't get her Renamon?" Tommy asked. "I can't hold onto rock as well as a wolf can. Besides Kouji is closer to her then I am so it would be easier for him to save her then me." Renamon said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Tommy said.  
  
J.P started laughing.  
  
"So drop me all ready!" Kouji said to Takuya.  
  
"How are going to get across?" Renamon asked, she didn't see any way possible.  
  
"I'll improvise!" Kouji replied.  
  
Takuya dropped Kouji and scrambled up with the help of the others. Kouji dropped a-little before he shouted " SPIRIT EVOULUTION!" he spirit evolved to Lobomon, thought again and "slide evolved' into KendoGarrurumon.  
  
"GGRRROOOOWWWW." He growled and jumped across the crevice with ease. Just as KendoGarrurumon landed, the branch Kelsuro was on snapped with the force of the jump and sent Kelsuro spinning into certain death if she landed.  
  
The boy in KendoGarrurumon seemed to jump out as he sped down the crevice. ((IceAngel- y'know how they do that in the show, they show a digimon then they show the digidestioned inside fader then the digimon.))  
  
"Kelsuro." KendoGarrurumon whispered relentlessly.  
  
He pushed himself lower to the rock to make him go faster. Just as he caught up to Kelsuro, she woke up and looked at the situation they were in. She got onto his back as he went under her and jumped about twenty times, from one side to the other, to get up the crevice.  
  
"Hey guys!" KendoGarrurumon said as he landed by the other kids, "I brought a passenger."  
  
Kelsuro seemed to fall off KendoGarrurumon as he un-spirit evolved. When he was done she was in his arms again and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I don't understand how she can do that!" Kouji muttered.  
  
"Neither do I, thank-you Kouji Minamoto for saving my partner." Renamon said quietly.  
  
"Just Kouji please." Kouji said then laughed. ((IceAngel - that's right Kouji laughing.odd huh?))  
  
"I hope she feels better soon I can't carry her everywhere!" Kouji whispered.  
  
"She'll get better, but right now I need a nap! Holding you took a lot of strength!" Takuya said, with his eyes shinning.  
  
"OKAY!" everyone agreed, basically fell over, and fell asleep.  
  
"Well, I'm going to rest as well." Renamon whispered to Kouji.  
  
"Ok, me too." Kouji whispered back. He placed Kelsuro down very gently and sat down next to her. BEEPBEEPBEEEEE. Kelsuros D-Tector started to make noise, he took it out of her pocket and it said.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto- I know that is you. Please make sure you take watch over Kelsuro. She may seem strong but inside she does need your help. Renamon" as Renamon walked over to Koujis side. "Renamon- you have taken very good care of Kelsuro so far. Now I am entrusting you to keep on taking care of her. Farwell for now."  
  
She fell silent and the D-Tector stopped making noise.  
  
"I hope Ophanimon shows up soon. Bokomon and Neemon really needs her help." Kouji whispered, then finished up saying, "I've got to get some sleep, so should you."  
  
"Yes I will go to sleep now." Renamon said.  
  
They both lied down, Renamon on one side of Kelsuro, Kouji a-little further away on the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I hope everyone liked that chapter! Please R+R! Thank-you! ~*~IceAngel~*~ 


	10. The long way home

Disclaimer- by now you should all know that I DO not own Digimon, sadly, EXECPT Kelsuro and Shadowlight Reximon. And if anyone says otherwise *glares* they'd have to answer to me. Lol ^_^!  
  
And now to my regular reviewers-  
  
Tree Kat - my gosh girl you reviewed all my chapters in the span of TWO DAYS!! For that I think you deserve gratitude! You're the best! Thank-you so much, and yes I truly hope you will be coming over this summer. *Quick question - r u moving? Mom was saying something about that but I just wanted to be sure. I SERIOUSLY hope you are not moving* I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Carter T. - thanks again for reviewing all of my chapters every time a new one comes out. Also for giving me advice on how to make my story better - (exp. Spell check) - yes, I will truly try to spell correctly it's just my computer doesn't like the way of spelling the characters on Digimon. I really hope you like this chapter!  
  
Kt - First of all thank-you for reviewing my chapters and giving me all those compliments. Second I really hope you feel better very soon! I hope you take pleasure in reading my chapter.  
  
Anime Authoress Heku Binsentsu - I'm very glad my story brought back memories! Thank-you for reviewing, putting me on your favorite Author list, and giving me that compliment! I hope you have fun reading my chapter!  
  
And last but certainly not least Cyrus J. - thank-you sooo much for reviewing my chapters, you're so helpful in keeping me 'with it' these days! Lol ^_^ well thanks a-lot for all you've done so far and I hope you like my new chapter!  
  
And now onto the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*At Cherubimons cavern*  
  
"That Kelsuro is trouble. Arbormon, Murcurymon, you two go get her and bring her to me." Cherubimon said harshly.  
  
"Why?" Arbormon asked.  
  
"Because with out Renamon, Kelsuro is nothing." He whispered.  
  
"What about that bow of hers?" Murcurymon asked.  
  
"Destroy it." Cherubimon replied.  
  
At the crack of dawn they both set out, returning only if they had the girl, Murcurymon lead the way while Arbormon fallowed. They went strait to the kids camp and found them sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Not for very long." Arbormon whispered quietly.  
  
"Nay, do not wake them up, let them figure out a member of their little group is lost in the morning. It will be more of a shock then." Murcurymon whispered back.  
  
"Aw, you take all the fun out of everything!" Arbormon Whispered stubbornly.  
  
Murcurymon glanced at him for a moment then went over to Kelsuros side. He picked her up as if she were made of air, broke her bow and arrows, un- strapped them from her back, and covered her mouth, for at that very moment Kelsuro woke up and had almost yelled. He walked back to Arbormon and shoved her into his arms.  
  
"You take her, but be wary she's quit a fighter when she's fully awake." Murcurymon said as quietly as he could.  
  
Arbormon walked a couple of paces then turned to see Murcurymon showering Renamon with a bluish powder.  
  
"Se she won't wake 'till the morning." He explained.  
  
"Oh, all right." Arbormon whispered back.  
  
They started walking at a steady pace, knowing that morning would come soon.  
  
*Back at the camp*  
  
Takuya woke with a start and he groggily looked around,  
  
"Bokomon, Neemon, Kouji, J.P., Tommy, Zowi, Renamon, Kelsuro." He said counting off on his fingers, thought a minute and then looked back.  
  
"Kelsuro? KELSURO? Hey guys wake up Kelsuro is gone!" Takuya shouted.  
  
That woke everyone up in a rush.  
  
"Huh?" Zowi asked.  
  
"I hope she's ok!" Tommy whispered sadly.  
  
"She'll be fine she's proven that she can take care of herself other times so I wouldn't worry too much." Kouji said, then he happened to look down.  
  
"Hey guys look at this, footprints!" he said.  
  
"They look like Arbormons!" Takuya reasoned.  
  
"Come on, Renamon you can tell us if we go the wrong way right?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yes I will tell you if we go off course." Renamon replied, mentally beating herself up for not waking up.  
  
The group started walking at a very fast pace, and for once on one complained.  
  
*Back with Arbormon and Murcurymon*  
  
"Ha. we're almost there!" Arbormon said excitedly, "see that ridge over there, girl? Just down it is where we're staying at."  
  
"Goodie." Kelsuro said boorishly.  
  
"I would get a better attitude, lass, or Lord Cherubimon might not let you live." Murcurymon whispered harshly in her ear.  
  
"Anything would be better then being in this place." Kelsuro muttered.  
  
"I heard that." Arbormon shouted.  
  
"Good." Kelsuro replied.  
  
"Time to go down." Murcurymon said and took Kelsuro out of Arbormons arms and dropped her over the edge.  
  
"Huh?" Kelsuro gasped.  
  
Murcurymon waited a few seconds before sliding down to the bottom to catch her. Arbormon was laughing like heck until they got to rock structure.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home." Arbormon whispered and went right in, Murcurymon followed.  
  
"Lord Cherubimon, we have the girl." Murcurymon shouted into the gloom.  
  
"Good, tie her up and place her on that boulder." Cherubimon said deeply.  
  
"I don't think you've met Lord Cherubimon," Arbormon said as Murcurymon tied her up and put her on the boulder. "Please come out and meet this bratty girl Lord Cherubimon!"  
  
A huge digimon came walking out and looked at Kelsuro. She couldn't see him very well because he was in mostly shadows but he was able to see her.  
  
"So, you are the young girl who has been wrecking up my plans huh?" Cherubimon said harshly.  
  
"Hey don't give me all the credit my friends did a-lot of damage too!" Kelsuro said fiercely.  
  
"HA, some friends you've got! They won't even come to your rescue!" Cherubimon said, the laughter dripping in every word.  
  
"THINK AGAIN!" a voice shouted.  
  
They all looked to where the voice was coming from and saw---------------- Takuya! There he was standing all alone in front of all the evil warriors, but when Kelsuro looked him in the eyes he glanced up. So did she, there in the very top of the rocks was Zowi, J.P., Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon.  
  
When Kelsuro looked at Takuya again as if to say 'where are the others?' he looked right. Kelsuro looked right as well and there were the other two, Kouji and Renamon, waiting patiently in the shadows. Kouji smirked as if to say 'what do you actually think we would have left you?' and Renamon smiled warmly to show she thought the same thing.  
  
"All right." Takuya started, "Time to get this party started! BEAST SRIRIT EVOLUTION! BurningGreymon!"  
  
BurningGreymon leapt at the evil digimon just as Zowi, Tommy and J.P. jumped down and shouted "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"Zepharamon!" Zowi shouted.  
  
"CorIkkakumon!" Tommy shouted, right behind Zepharamon.  
  
"MetalKabuterrimon!" J.P. shouted as well.  
  
They all leapt at the evil digimon and came to a crashing sprawl, powers clashed, fists flew, and voices shouted while Bokomon and Neemon hid! And in the background a thirteen-year-old boy in all dark colors and a fox-type digimon ran to help get their friend to safety.  
  
Kouji and Renamon got to Kelsuro in a flash! Kouji stood guard while Renamon sliced into Kelsuros binds freeing her in seconds.  
  
"Look out!" Kouji shouted to them.  
  
They looked up and what Kelsuro and Renamon saw made their hearts stand still. Just above them was a huge boulder that had came loose while the others were fighting and that same boulder was falling right on THEM!  
  
"Oh shoot!" Kelsuro laughed.  
  
"That boulder will make this whole thing collapse I'm sure of it!" Renamon whispered then shouted, "Guys get out now we must leave!"  
  
Luckily only the good legendary warriors heard and started to retreat, they all un-beast spirit evolved and ran like crazy to get away from the rock structure. When they got further enough away they all turned around to see the building collapse, but the only problem was someone was missing.  
  
"Takuya you stupid baka." Muttered Kouji, "He's probably still in there fighting!"  
  
"Nope!" Takuya said as he ran to meet them, "I'm back!"  
  
CRASH the building collapsed and all there were was smoke and dust.  
  
"How come you took so long in there Takuya?" J.P. asked.  
  
"I did a Wildfire Tsunami to make sure they stayed inside the structure!" Takuya said, as he looked at his torn shirt.  
  
"O well, I have another one at home!" he whispered.  
  
"What now?" Zowi asked.  
  
"Now we will take care of the rest." A voice above them said.  
  
They looked up; soaring down was two huge angel-like digimon!  
  
"I am Seraphimon," one of them said.  
  
"Yeah we know who you are!" Kouji said a tad bit too harshly.  
  
"And this," as he glanced at Kouji, "is Ophanimon. No you haven't met her Kouji." He laughed.  
  
"Right." Kouji said, "nice to finally meet you Ophanimon."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you to Kouji, all of you. But the meet is short lived we are sending you home." Ophanimon said quietly.  
  
"What! But what about the Digital World?" Zowi asked excitedly.  
  
"We can take it from here! We might need you again sometime and if that time comes we will call. Your D-Tectors will still work in the Real World." Seraphimon said soothingly.  
  
"So you might need us again?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yes, we might." Seraphimon said reassuringly.  
  
"We will send you back to the Real World now, but remember even though your not a team anymore stay friends for in the journey of life friends are your handholds." Ophanimon added.  
  
"Wait, what about Renamon?" Kelsuro asked suddenly, she had been very quiet until then.  
  
"Renamon, hm, I don't know if we should let her go with you back to the Real World it may cause trouble." Seraphimon said quietly.  
  
"What?" Kelsuro asked, "but she's,"  
  
Kelsuro didn't get to finish her sentence for Renamon had stopped her by walking right in front of her. She kneeled before Ophanimon and Seraphimon,  
  
"If you take Kelsuro away from me it would be like ripping my heart. I am a part of her as she is to me." Renamon said unquestionably.  
  
Kouji stepped up out of the group to stand in front of Kelsuro as well, the others watched silently.  
  
"I don't mean to be disrespectful but didn't you ask Renamon to protect Kelsuro at all times. If you actually meant that then Renamon would have to come to the Real World to be able to protect her." Kouji said quietly.  
  
"Yes and I also asked you to watch over her you did your service I thank you." Ophanimon replied with a small smirk on her face. She then turned to Renamon who was still kneeling, "Yes Renamon you will go with your partner to the Real World as long as you promise to protect her." she smiled as she finished her sentence.  
  
"I will send you back now, just remember to stay friends!" Seraphimon whispered.  
  
The Chosen Children got together in a small group and a white light surrounded them. When the light subsided they were in a park somewhere.  
  
"Hey this is the park by our houses!" Zowi said surprised.  
  
"Yeah! We're back!" Tommy said quietly.  
  
"WE'RE BACK!" Takuya shouted, they all hugged each other and jumped for joy.  
  
Kouji walked over to Kelsuro who for some reason was not joining the fun.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know where Renamon is." Kelsuro replied quietly.  
  
"She's right there!" Kouji whispered and pointed towards the tree behind her.  
  
"Renamon! Don't do that ok? Jezz, you scared the heck out of me!" Kelsuro said as she turned and saw her partner standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
Just then their parents came running to greet them! There were many "Where have you been?" and "Are you ok?" questions but the kids answered them patiently with a small sigh. Kelsuro probably had the hardest question to answer because when her parents saw her with a huge standing fox next to her they asked "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!"  
  
"Renamon is my partner and she will be staying with me forever!" Kelsuro said with a small smile.  
  
"Is she dangerous?" Her mom asked.  
  
"I wouldn't hurt any part of your daughter. She's part of me so hurting her would virtually be hurting myself." Renamon answered quietly.  
  
"Well that's good enough for me!" Kelsuros dad laughed.  
  
They kids started to walk away in a group but before Kouji left Kelsuros side to talk to Takuya she grabbed him in a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"That's for everything you did for me!" Kelsuro whispered in his ear as she walked by.  
  
Kouji started to blush furiously but went over to join the group. They all started walking with Renamon at Kelsuros side, and their parents behind them. They strolled into the sunset, all ways knowing that they would stay best friends and that someday they would be called back to help the Digital World once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer - Well that's the end, but I might make a sequel as the story says. I really hope you all enjoyed reading my story 'A New Face in the Time of Peril' and thank-you all for reviewing! Later! *Waves then walks into the fading light with Renamon at her side*  
  
~*~IceAngel~*~ 


End file.
